Something
by themessofadreamer
Summary: Somewhere in her smile she knows that I need no other lover. One shot.


**HI!**

**I know this is totally random but you see, earlier today I saw this song on Tumblr and it was such an amazing version of it (George Harrison and his guitar, MY GOD) I just had to write something. I don't know what I did, so just read and let me know if I suck, okay?**

**A quick note, btw. I deleted Never Gonna Let You Go because I am kind of busy right now and I didn't want to abandon that story. Add to that, I have NO inspiration to write anything else but songs at the moment and it's killing me, but sigh. You understand, right? I'm sorry! Hopefully it will come back to me and yeah. **

**Onto the story, hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The Characters belong to the Mouse and the song to the best band of all times, The Beatles~.**

* * *

**Something**

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mitchie smiled as she quietly plucked the strings of her guitar, looking at the girl in the other side of the room, sitting by the desk and trying to finish her homework that was looking at her with a curious gaze.

"Because you're beautiful." Was Mitchie's simple answer, making Alex slightly blush and look down as a smile creeped on her face, like she would always do whenever Mitchie would give her a compliment. It was adorable.

"You tell me that every single day, Mitch." Alex replied, still looking down, one foot playing with the other. "I might stop believing you one of these days, you know."

"Why would you even do such thing?" Mitchie gently chuckled out, as she changed the position of her left hand and continued plucking the strings with her right.

"I don't know, Mitch." Alex replied going back to her homework, smirking. "I mean, I know I'm flawless." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "But you keep on telling me how beautiful I am yet you never give me a reason to why do you think that."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious right now?" Alex nodded. "After all this time together, you still ask me that?!"

Alex shrugged. "It could be your blind love for me talking." Mitchie got up from her bed, still playing guitar and walked to the desk where Alex was sitting in, taking the seat next to her and placing the guitar on her lap.

"Do you know George Harrison?"

"The Beatle?" Mitchie rolled her eyes, yet again.

"George Harrison is more than just 'the Beatle', Alexandra!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, what about him?" Mitchie abruptly stopped playing, glaring at the girl in front of her who couldn't help but laugh.

"George Harrison was a freaking genius, how can you even say that?! Are you nuts?!"

Alex giggled once again. "To the point, beatlemaniac." Mitchie sighed, defeated, resting her arm a little on the cage of the guitar.

"Alright, you see, while I love me some Lennon-McCartney, this guy, this amazing musician called George Harrison got some sick tunes."

"And the reason you are professing your love for George Harrison again is…?" Mitchie rolled her eyes again and smirked. Not even two seconds passed before she started strumming the guitar quietly, again, keeping her eyes on the girl in front of her.

"He wrote a song that always makes me think of you." Mitchie whispered. Alex smiled, because after all the time they had together, she wasn't surprised Mitchie would answer the question of the day with a Beatles song. She always did it and, surprisingly enough, it always meant the world.

"What song?"

"_While My Guitar Gently Weeps._" Mitchie replied smiling widely. Alex slightly slapped her arm.

"How rude are you?!"

"I'm kidding, listen." Mitchie replied, strumming her guitar a little bit louder and clearing her throat. Soon, she started singing a song that Alex had listened to plenty of times because it was Mitchie's favorite. Mitchie keep her eyes on Alex. "_Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover; something in the way she woos me; I don't wanna leave her now, you know I believe and how._" A face eating smile appeared on Mitchie's face as she sang. The other girl couldn't stop herself from doing the same, because as they look at each other in the eye, they both could tell what they were thinking.

They still couldn't believe how it happened. Alex and Mitchie had friends in common for most part of their lives, but their paths never seemed to collide until a day of autumn, when the falling leaves brought them together. At first, Alex wasn't interested in Mitchie, at least not in the way Mitchie was in her. Long story short, Mitchie liked to say that even when her love for Alex had been at first sight, Alex's had been at tenth sight. That comment, even if it was kind of ridiculous, would always make Alex smile, because it was the reminder of how much effort Mitchie put into the situation for it to work and to be quite honest, she was completely glad she did.

"_Somewhere in her smile she knows that I need no other lover; something in her style that shows me; I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how._"

And the truth out of it was that not many people understood their relationship. In fact, many people were against it, because they all believed Mitchie was much more into Alex than the other girl ever was into Mitchie. Also, both girls were so alike in so many ways that people always thought they were going to get bored of each other soon, but surprise, surprise, they made it through the first year. And the second. And the third. And they still were as happy as in the very beginning. And nobody could believe it, still.

When Mitchie finished playing the song, Alex leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, sweetly. Three years into the relationship, even when Mitchie's repertory of songs dedicated to Alex was huge, Alex was never going to get used to it. She didn't want to get used to it, because it was always nice to feel like the very first time whenever Mitchie would sing to her. it was a magical moment that only belonged to two people, she and Mitchie.

"This song still doesn't answer my question." Alex murmured when she pulled away, making Mitchie smile.

"There is just something about you that makes you beautiful. I could spend a lifetime counting all the good things about you, but love, that something you've got that I still don't quite discover what it is keeps me at your feet." Mitchie leaned in and kissed Alex, again, being careful to keep the guitar in its place. "And to be honest, I don't want to discover it. That something you've got is what doesn't let me go of you and god knows I want you, forever."

And Alex smiled, because she knew. "Then, don't let me go."

"Never."


End file.
